Be Careful What You Wish For
by xEstelleLx
Summary: Was für die Freundinnen Leyla und Molly eigentlich ein gemütlicher Video Abend hätte sein sollen, endet für die beiden mit etwas, das sie niemals erwartet hätten: eine Reise nach Mittelerde. Für die Herr der Ringe Fans scheint ein Traum wahr geworden zu sein. Doch müssen sie schon bald lernen, dass Mittelerde bei weitem nicht so angenehm ist, wie es in den Büchern und Filmen wirkt.
1. Vorwort & Prolog

[Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte, etc. (mit Ausnahme meiner OCs) sind Eigentum von J. R. R. Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.]

 **Vorwort**

Hallo ihr Lieben und herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Fanfiction!  
Ich bin ein großer FF-Fan und habe nun endlich beschlossen mich an einer eigenen Geschichte zu versuchen. Die Story orientiert sich grob an der Handlung der Filme und spielt während des Ringkrieges.  
Es ist eine typische 'Normale-Mädchen-Reisen-Durch-Mysteriöse-Gründe-Nach-Mittelerde' Geschichte, denn wer wünscht sich nicht insgeheim in eines seiner Lieblingsbücher einzutauchen und ein bisschen mitzumischen?  
Mary-Sues werdet ihr hier allerdings nicht findet. Die sind öde und wir Normalsterblichen können uns ja meistens eh nicht so wirklich mit der guten Mary identifizieren.  
Ich hoffe, dass diese Fanfiction unterhaltsam ist und euch gefällt, trotz der Tatsache, dass es schon viele dieser Art gibt.  
So! Nachdem ich jetzt gut die Hälfte meiner ohnehin schon sehr wenigen Leser verscheucht habe, kann es losgehen!

PS: Ihr könnt mir sehr gerne eine Review schreiben, Lob, Kritik, Tipps oder was ihr heute zum Frühstück gegessen habt. Ich freue mich über alles und ein bisschen Feedback wäre sehr hilfreich und motivierend! ^-^

 **Prolog**

 _"_ _Wenn wir in uns selbst ein Bedürfnis entdecken, das durch nichts in dieser Welt gestillt werden kann, dann können wir daraus schließen, dass wir für eine andere Welt erschaffen sind."_  
 _\- C. S. Lewis_

Leyla führte alles in allem kein schlechtes Leben.  
Klar, als Studentin hat man's nicht immer leicht was Prüfungsstress oder Nebenjobs angeht und ihr Liebesleben war so aufregend wie ein mehrstündiger Vortrag über Knäckebrot, aber es gab keinen Grund sich zu beklagen. Sie war eine junge Frau mit ihrer eigenen kleinen Wohnung, hatte eine tolle beste Freundin und war Mama von zwölf Neonfischen und vier Guppys.  
Leyla war das alles bewusst. Dennoch schlich sich hin und wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl ein. Ein Gefühl, als ob etwas wichtiges in ihrem Leben fehlte. Etwas, das sie nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte.

Schon als Kind hatte sie eine große Vorliebe für Märchen, Fantasy Bücher und alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Magie verbunden war, gehabt. Als sie sich zum ersten Mal die Herr der Ringe Bücher ihrer Mutter ausgeborgt hatte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in Mittelerde und seine Bewohner.

Leyla war inzwischen 20 Jahre alt, doch an ihrer Leidenschaft hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Liebe für Elben, Zwerge und Co war im Laufe der Jahre immer stärker geworden und mit ihr auch die Sehnsucht ihren langweiligen Alltag gegen ein Leben in der wunderbaren Welt Tolkien's eintauschen zu können.  
Diese Art von Träumerei war ihr persönlicher Weg aus der normalen Welt zu entfliehen, wenn diese mal wieder ein bisschen zu anstrengend wurde.  
Aber natürlich war das alles nur Theorie.  
Denn seien wir mal ehrlich - so ganz ohne Strom, fließendes Wasser, Hygieneartikel und Kampfkenntnisse würde sie keinen Tag in Mittelerde überleben.  
Oder?


	2. Kapitel 1 - Das Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 1 - Das Wiedersehen**

Alles wurde schwarz und Leyla spürte, wie sich zwei Hände über ihre Augen legten.  
,,Rate mal wer hier ist!'', flöhtete ihr eine aufgeregte Stimme von hinten ins Ohr.  
,,Oh Gott! Überfall! Hilfe!'', rief sie in einem gespielt ängstlichen Ton.  
Die Stimme lachte und die beiden Hände hoben sich von ihrem Gesicht.  
Leyla dehte sich um.  
Vor ihr am Bahnsteig stand ihre beste Freundin Molly. Obwohl es Seelenverwandte oder Schwester im Geiste besser traf. Die beiden hatten ein sehr enges Verhältnis.  
Sie hatten sich vor fünf Jahren im Feriencamp kennen gelernt und waren seitdem unzertrennlich.  
Egal was für Höhen und Tiefen das Leben für sie auf Lager hatte, Molly war immer an ihrer Seite gewesen und Leyla an Molly's.

,,Ich bin's natürlich, du Trantüte'', sagte Molly und schloß sie in eine feste Umarmung.  
,,Ich hab dich vermisst!''  
,,Ich dich auch!'', antwortete Leyla. ,,Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich einfach zurückgelassen hast, während du in England deinen Spaß hattest und die Insel unsicher gemacht hast.''  
,,So unglaublich viel Spaß hatte ich gar nicht'', sagte Molly und zog das Trageband ihre Reisetasche zurecht, das dabei war, ihre Schulter runter zu rutschen.  
,,Schließlich war das kein Urlaub, sonder ein Auslandssemester. Außerdem ist ohne dich sowieso alles nur halb so schön.''  
,,Du bist süß'', sagte Leyla lächelnd.  
,,Die englische Luft scheint dir ja richtig gut getan zu haben. Du siehst klasse aus!''  
Molly grinste unsicher. ,,Danke! Nur zu blöd, dass ich trotz englischer Luft nicht ein kleines bisschen gewachsen bin. Sehe immer noch aus, wie zu heiß gewaschen. Ich glaube ich sollte langsam mal die Hoffnung aufgeben. Bin ja schließlich schon 22'', sagte sie und seufzte.  
,,Kopf hoch! Klein zu sein hat seine Vorteile. Du musst das positiv sehen.''  
,,Und was für Vorteile sollen das sein?'', fragte Molly skeptisch.  
Leyla legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.  
,,Naja, zum Besispiel hast du immer genug Bewegungsraum für die Beine, wenn du mit Bussen oder Flugzeugen reist.''  
Mit einem frechen Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: ,,Außerdem bist du beliebt bei Kindern, weil sie denken, dass du eine von ihnen bist. Du kannst ziemlich authentisch als Hobbit oder Zwerg cosplayen, kannst viel Geld beim Busfahren sparen, indem du dir ein Kinderticket kaufst und wenn dich jemand auf der Straße anpöbelt, kannst du ihm einfach in die Waden beißen und dann durch die Beine durch weglaufe- Aua!''  
Molly hatte ihr in die Seite gepiekst.  
,,Das hast du davon!'', sagte sie lachend.  
,,Was denn!? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit'', verteidigte sich Leyla scheinheilig und wich einem weiteren Piekser aus.

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als sich ein Schwarm von Menschen an ihnen vorbei, zum haltenden Zug quetschte.  
,,Wir sollten uns langsam mal auf den Weg machen'', schlug Molly vor. ,,Ich habe einen Mordshunger. Hab heute früh das ähm… leckere, britische Frühstück übersprungen.''  
Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
,,Egal wie lange ich in England bin, ich könnte mich niemals an diese Würstchen mit Bohnen und Eiern gewöhnen.''  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wie um eine unangenehme Erinnerung zu verscheuchen.  
,,Ich könnte auch was zu essen vertragen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du erstmal mit zu mir kommst und ich wärm uns eine gute, deutsche Tiefkühlpizza auf.''

Die beiden Mädchen begaben sich durch den Ausgang des Bahnhofes und steuerten den Taxistand an.  
,,Hallo! Wir müssen zur Birkenallee 17.''  
Ein gelangweilt wirkender Taxifahrer schaute von seinem Smartphone auf, nickte ihnen zu und öffnete den Kofferraum für Molly's Reisetasche.  
Diese hatte offenbar große Probleme damit, ihr Gepäckstück, das fast so groß wie sie selbst war, ins Auto zu hieven.

,,Warte, ich helf dir!''  
Leyla beförderte die Tasche unter angestrengtem Ächzen in den Kofferraum.  
,,Was hast du da alles eingepackt? Backsteine? Oder noch besser'', sie grinste ihre Freundin an, ,,einen gutaussehenden Briten?''  
,,Schön wär's.'' Molly seufzte theatralisch. ,,Das sind leider alles nur Klamotten und Bücher.''  
,,Oooh Schade. Das wäre doch mal ein tolles Souvenir gewesen.''

Kichernd stiegen die beiden Mädchen ein und das Taxi setzte sich in Bewegung.  
,,Aber mal ganz ehrlich, hast du jemand Netten kennen gelernt?''  
,,Nein leider nicht. Alle halbwechs annehmbaren Typen waren entweder schon vergeben, oder wollten nichts mit mir am Hut haben.''  
Leyla schnaubte verächtlich.  
Der Kerl, der nicht an Molly interessiert war, musste unter Geschmacksverkalkung leiden. Ihr war es ein Rätsel wie ihre Freundin so viel Pech in Sachen Beziehungen haben konnte, wo sie doch so eine wundervolle Persönlichkeit hatte. Sie war klug, lustig und was sie am meisten an ihr bewunderte, geduldig und einfühlsam. Charaktereigenschaften, die sie selbst gerne etwas ausgeprägter besitzten würde.  
,,Das ist dann wohl deren Pech. Die wissen ja gar nicht was ihnen entgeht. Ärgere dich nicht darüber'', versuchte sie die Kleinere aufzuheitern.  
,,Ich versuche es. Ich hab nur leider echt die Nase voll vom Singleleben.'' Sie ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen. ,,Weißt du was? Wenn wir in zehn Jahren immer noch alleine sind, ziehen wir zusammen in eine Hütte in den Wald, schaffen uns fünf Hunde und einen Orlando Bloom Pappaufsteller an und verbringen so den Rest unserer Tage.''  
Ein Leben im Wald, umgeben von Bäumen und Hunden, ohne nervige Menschenmaßen um einen herum? Perfekt!  
,,Mach zwei Orlando Bloom Pappaufsteller daraus und wir haben einen Deal!''  
,,Okay, abgemacht. Deal! Wir besorgen uns am besten eine ganze Pappaufsteller Armee. Die sind weitaus pfegeleichter als richtige Männer.''

Das Taxi bog in eine Seitenstraße ab.  
Molly lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe und gähnte laut.  
,,Mann, bin ich kaputt! Ich kann's kaum erwarten endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Gibt es bei dir irgendetwas Neues?'', fragte sie.  
,,Öhm... Lass mich überlegen.''  
Die Zeit ohne Molly war einfach nur stinklangweilig. Das Aufregenste in diesem Monat, war der Abend gewesen, an dem ihr Toaster Feuer gefangen hatte. Was ihr Liebesleben angeht, war auch alles beim Alten geblieben. Sie war immer noch in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit der Liebe ihres Lebens, namens Kühlschrank.  
,,Nein, bei mir gibt's nichts Neues. Außer, dass es Karl mittlerweile wieder besser geht. Ganz plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel. Ich dachte echt, dass er den Löffel abgeben würde'', sagte Leyla.  
Der Taxifahrer blickte misstrauisch in den Rückspiegel.  
,,Hab sogar schon eine passende Kiste besorgt und ein Loch im Garten gebuddelt. Direkt neben denen von Philbert und Benedict. Musste das Ganze vor meiner Vermieterin verheimlichen. Die sieht das gar nicht gerne, wenn ich Gräber in ihrem Vorgarten aushebe.''  
Seine Augen blickten jetzt abwechselnd von Leyla, zu seinem Handy und dem Taxialarmknopf.  
,,Aber er hätte natürlich ein richtiges Begräbnis verdient. Er ist ja schließlich mein Mitbewohner.''  
Die Augen des Taxifahrers weiteten sich und seine Hand näherte sich dem Smartphone.  
Leyla räusperte sich laut.  
,,Karl ist übrigens mein Fisch'', sagte sie, sodass sie bis vorne gut zu hören war und blickte in den Spiegel, direkt in die Augen des Mannes.  
Dieser wandte sich hastig wieder dem Straßenverkehr zu.  
Die beiden Mädchen verfielen in erneutes Gekicher.  
Kurz danach rollte der Wagen in die Einfahrt der Birkenalle 17.

Eine Stunde und zwei Tiefkühl Margheritas später hatten es sich die Freundinnen auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.  
Leyla saß im Schneidersitz und schlürfte nachdenklich an ihrer Apfelsaft.  
Auf einmal kam ihr eine Idee. Sie blickte auf.  
,,Du Molly, was hällst du davon, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe, dir beim Taschen auspacken helfe und wir heute abend eine kleine Willkommen-Zurück-Party schmeißen? Wir beide, ein Haufen Knabbersachen und neun Stunden Herr der Ringe.''  
Die Müdigkeit war mit einem Schlag aus Molly's Gesicht gewichen.  
,,Da fragst du noch!? Wenn es einen Herr der Ringe Marathon und gratis Essen gibt bin ich immer dabei!''

Wunderbar! Leyla hatte die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrem Fangirl-Partner in crime schrecklich vermisst. Und was könnte es Besseres geben, als einen ruhigen, gemütlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher, um ihr Wiedersehen zu feiern?!


	3. Kapitel 2 - Ein Abend mit Folgen

**Kapitel 2 – Ein Abend mit Folgen**

,,Fehlt noch etwas?", fragte Leyla und kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen.  
,,Nichts, außer was zum Knabbern", antwortete Molly und blickte vom Videorekorder auf.  
,,Oh! Stimmt!" Die Größere sprang auf. ,,Ein Herr der Ringe Marathon ohne Snacks ist wie Gimli ohne Bart. Das geht einfach nicht. Ich geh eben in die Küche und du versuchst weiter das Ding zum Laufen zu bringen." Sie deutete auf den staubigen VHS Player.  
,,Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist", erwiderte Molly skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn. ,,Wo hast du dieses Teil überhaupt ausgegraben? Du weißt schon, dass wir heutzutage diese irre Erfindung namens DVD haben, oder?"  
,,Hab ich im Keller gefunden. Als arme Studentin muss man sich sein Geld gut einteilen. Da hat man nicht mal eben was für einen neuen DVD Player übrig, nachdem der alte zu Brüche gegangen ist. Außerdem mag ich den Retro Look. Hat was", sagte sie und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
,,Wenn du meinst." Molly widmete sich wieder dem Gerät. ,,Eigentlich müsste der Film jetzt starten, aber irgendwie tut sich nichts.''  
In der Tat machte der Player keinerlei Anstalten das Video abzuspielen. Das einzige Lebenszeichen, das von ihm ausging, war ein schwächliches, unregelmäßiges Summen. Wahrscheinlich hatten dem ohnehin schon altersschwachen Gerät, die Jahre zwischen Bergen aus Staub etwas zugesetzt.

,,Vielleicht…" Molly biss sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe und strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr. ,,...Hmm… wenn ich… oben drauf haue… einen Versuch ist es wert…"  
Es knallte laut und der Bildschirm fing an zu flackern.  
,,Oh! Hat geklappt!" Halb erstaunt, halb stolz blickte sie Leyla an.  
,,Sehr gut! Ich hol uns was zu essen und dann können wir anfangen!"

Leyla lief in die Küche und kam kurz danach wieder, in der rechten Hand eine Tüte Tortilla Chips, in der linken eine Schüssel Popcorn.  
,,Chips oder Popcorn?"  
,,Chips!", antwortete Molly und nahm der anderen die Tüte ab.  
,,Okidoki, dann kann's losgehen!"  
Sie ließ sich grinsend neben ihre Freundin auf die Couch fallen, schob sich eine handvoll Popcorn in den Mund und ein paar Sekunden später, fing Galadriel's Stimme an, den Raum zu erfüllen:  
 _,,Die Welt ist im Wandel, ich spüre es im Wasser, ich spüre es in der Erde, ich rieche es in der Luft…''_

* * *

,,Ich hasse diese Szene. Da muss ich immer weinen." Leyla wischte sich schluchzend die Tränen von den Wangen. Vor ihnen hielt ein trauriger Aragorn den gerade verstorbenen Haldir im Arm.  
Normalerweise reichte schon traurige Hintergrundmusik aus, um ihr das Wasser in die Augen steigen zu lassen. Diese Szene war ganz besonders hart für sie und endete meistens mit einer leeren Packung Taschentücher und roten, aufgequollenen Augen.  
,,Ich wünschte ich wäre da. Dann würde ich ihn retten und Hackfleisch aus diesem Ork machen."  
,,Wenn er nicht vorher Hackfleisch aus dir macht." Molly rutschte näher an ihre Freundin heran und legte den Arm um sie. "Aber keine Angst, ich komm einfach mit und rette euch beide. Ich bin vielleicht nicht die Größte, aber ich hab's ziemlich drauf. Du hast ja gesehen wie ich vorhin den alten Kasten zum Laufen gebracht habe. Wie ein echter Ninja."  
Die Kleinere fuchtelte mit ihren Händen durch die Luft und verpasste einem unsichtbaren Ork einen kräftigen Tritt.

,,Na siehst du, schon gleich viel besser", sagte Molly lächelnd als Leyla laut losprustete.  
,,So, jetzt aber keine Tränen mehr, sonst verpasst du noch alles."  
Die beiden Mädchen wandten sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

,,Oh nein… Sag bloß der gibt doch noch seinen Geist auf."  
Das Bild war stehen geblieben und hatte angefangen zu flimmern.  
So ein Mist! Es hatte Leyla einiges an Zeit und Mut gekostet diese Antiquität aus den Tiefen ihres Kellers zu befreien. Schließlich musste sie sich durch einen Dschungel aus Spinnenweben kämpfen und es gab nicht vieles, was sie mehr hasste als Krabbeltierchen.

Sie rutschte von der Couch und hockte sich auf den Boden neben den Videorekorder.  
,,Ich schau mal, ob dein Ninja Trick vielleicht nochmal funktioniert."  
Sie klopfte auf die Oberseite des Gerätes.  
Nichts.  
Wie es aussah, würde der Abend wohl leider ins Wasser fallen.  
,,Ausgerechnet jetzt", stöhnte Molly und nahm ebenfalls auf dem Boden platz. "Wir haben noch nicht einmal den dritten Film angefangen! Ich probier's auch mal aus."  
Knall.  
Wieder nichts, mit der Ausnahme, dass der Fernseher jetzt angefangen hatte einen schrillen, piependen Ton von sich zu geben und nun schnell zwischen verschiedenen Szenen aus dem Film hin und her sprang.

,,Na super. Das war's dann wohl. Ich schalte den besser aus bevor er uns um die Ohren fliegt. Das Letzte was ich gebrauchen kann, ist ein Feuer in meiner Wohnung", sagte Leyla leicht genervt und machte sich am Off-Button zu schaffen.  
Nach dem Vorfall mit dem brennenden Toaster, war sie besonders vorsichtig geworden, was leicht entzündbare Gegenstände und potenzielle Brandgefährdungen anging. Anscheinend hatte sich jedes elektronische Gerät in ihrer Wohnung gegen sie verschworen.

,,Beeil dich bitte, mein Trommelfell platzt gleich."  
Molly hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt und drückte sich mit zusammen gekniffen Augen die Hände auf die Ohren.  
,,Molly…" Leyla's Stimme hatte sich gesenkt und klang jetzt besorgt.  
Molly öffnete eins ihrer Augen und blickte zum anderen Mädchen hinüber.  
,,Wa-" ruckartig setze sie sich auf, beide Augen jetzt weit aufgerissen.  
Ihre Freundin saß neben der Steckdose. In der Hand hielt sie den ausgestöpselten Stecker des Video Gerätes.  
Die beiden starrten sich verdutzt an.  
Immer noch schallte das hohe Piepen durch's Wohnzimmer, aber anstatt eines schwarzen Bildschirms, konnte man jetzt das Bild eines Waldes klar und deutlich erkennen.  
,,Was zum-", setzte Leyla an, doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
Das Piepen wurde immer lauter und lauter. Sie presste sich mit aller Kraft die Hände auf die Ohren. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er kurz davor zu zerbersten. Alles verschwamm und ein stechendes Übelkeitsgefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Der Raum schien, als würde er anfangen schnell zu rotieren. Sie verlor die Balance, aber da, wo eigentlich der Boden hätte sein müssen war nichts mehr und so fiel sie immer weiter und weiter.  
Das Einzige, was sie noch bewusst wahrnahm bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde, war, wie Molly sich an ihrem Ärmel festhielt.

* * *

So! Jetzt geht's endlich los nach Mittelerde! Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel war sehr kurz, aber das nächste wird auf jeden Fall länger, versprochen! ^.^  
Ich würde mich sehr doll freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt, wie ihr es bis jetzt findet, oder ob ihr vielleicht Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Ähnliches habt! :)


End file.
